Eternal Flames
by Moonsnakeprincess
Summary: The girls learn that you can't choose family but love is Love and even Him has plenty who love him for Him...


Power Puff Girls in: Eternal Flame

Story 1

Once again we find our girls having a grand old time coloring at home. But what's this where is Professor today is their shopping day.

"Girls let's investigate." said Blossom.

"Right." said Bubbles and Buttercup.

The girls fly off and find the Professor sleep talking at his desk.

"Aw." the girls coo at their father. Placing a blanket on him and carrying him to his bed.

"We'll shop later." said Blossom.

"Fine with me I want to get some more muscle action here." said Buttercup.

"Hey what is he saying?" said Bubbles she pokes her father and whispers annunciate.

He mumbles, "Ash why Ash so many why not--"

"What?" says the girls they shake their father calling his name and shaking him.

"So the Inventors of Now your nerds club that's every Friday and Monday night has a cute girl and you gone googlie eyed." said Buttercup.

"Is she pretty?" said Blossom.

"Is she going to be our mommy? Oh please professor!" said Bubbles.

"No. yes. She's beautiful but she's married and I don't care. I want to marry her. I want to marry her. My heart it's breaking!!" Professor wails pathetically.

"What are we going to do?" said Bubbles.

"Let's knock some sense into him." said Buttercup.

"Professor please. Professor snap out of it! Gasp! I'm sorry look let's go shopping. It's getting late okay. We'll talk about this in the morning." said Blossom.

"You're right. So right. Oh Ashley!!!!"

That night the girls make a plan.

"Something isn't right. We'll have to meet this married Ashley on Monday at the Inventors of Now club." said Blossom.

"Yes." said Bubbles and Buttercup in unison.

That Monday after Saturday and Sunday's horrible nights of Professor's wailings the girls went to school but instead of Ms. Keane it was--

"Mr. Green!" said the Power Puff Girls in unison.

"Hey everyone. Don't worry I'm not staying for the whole day. Here she is now. Ms. Keane everyone is present and accounted for."

"Thank you Mr. Green tell Ashley I'm sorry I can't make ION tonight I have a dentist appointment."

"No problem. Bye everyone." said Mr. Green.

"Wait! Oh Blossom he's gone." said Bubbles.

"Ms. Keane who is this Ashley. Is she some evil mastermind or--" said Blossom.

"Maybe she's Sedusa in disguise and--" said Buttercup.

"Girls! Ashley was one of my dearest friends growing up. She moved away due to a family situation years ago. She's recently moved back with her husband Mr. Green. She's a top notch business woman who loves dabbling in the impossible. So here's a question for you. Why all the hubbub and get back to your seats now. Thank you. If you have any more questions about Ashley Green ask me after class now scoot."

But before the girls could ask Ms. Keane anything farther the mayor called.

"Yes mayor? Are you sure. O-okay."

"What is it Blossom?" said Bubbles.

"Spill it out girl." said Buttercup.

"Him is holding up a grocery store." said Blossom.

"W-what? A-are you sure?" said Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Ah girls I think I should tell you something first. Girls wait. Girls. Oh dear I hope everything works out. I better phone Forrest Green. Hello Forrest I need to tell you something about you're dining night it might not go smoothly tonight for you see the girls…"

"Not so fast Him. What are you doing here!"

"Well hello girls. This simpleton messed up a very important cake. He won't give me my money back. Not only is it the wrong flavor. It's the wrong frosting and the wrong lettering. I knew I should have baked my own. The faster he gives me my money back!! The faster I'll be on my way and fix up a cake before tonight."

"Yeah right."

"What was that Buttercup?"

"N-nothing."

"Today is a special night and I refuse to miss it. No one will ruin it for me. Especially you girls. Ta-ta!. I'll be back simpleton to speak of my refund and if I don't get it well say goodbye to the world you know and love." Him vanishes.

"Did you mess up his order?" asked Blossom.

"Yes well I figured he wouldn't notice. After all who can tell the difference between German chocolate cake with devil's food and besides it's in bunt cake form. His design was super hard to do. I'm not an artist just a grocery baker!" the baker starts crying.

"Tonight's the night. We'll follow the Professor-- Professor what's wrong?" said Blossom.

"Ashley invited me to her birthday party only the coolest of the ION get to go. I'm a first year so this is big. She told me to bring you guys over so let's get on super cute outfits for my super cute girls we need to impress her otherwise I won't be invited to the coolest parties ever again and I would just die! Ashley!!!"

"Uh okay." said the Powerpuff Girls.

Once the girls were super, super cute the Professor drove like a mad man to the address given.

"H-haunted house!" screamed the girls.

"Wow isn't it amazing. That hill and even the caves and swampland are all hers and her husband's. Ashley!! Okay Professor get it together you charm her and then you're life will be even more blissful. Let's go girls."

"Professor!" said the girls.

"What!"

"It's scary and we don't want to go in. Right?" said Blossom.

Buttercup and Bubbles nodded but then Buttercup smelled Sloppy Joes.

"Smells good."

"Buttercup! Oh Cookies!" said Bubbles following her sister to the house.

"Girls. Wait up. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup!!" Professor runs up the hill not noticing he left the keys in the car.

"Tsk, tsk seems it's going to be one of those days. They better not ruin this night for me. Or they'll will be hell to pay." Him laughs and then he vanishes.

"Everyone here. Oh hello you must be the Powerpuff girls I heard so much about you from my husband as well as daddy. Hi I'm Ashley Green."

"Wow you're so pretty." said Bubbles and Blossom echoing each other.

"Why did you marry Mr. Green?" said Buttercup.

"Yes why." whined all the nerds from the ION club.

"Hey." said Mr. Green as he hung up everyone's coats.

"Why not he's the love of my life. Now everyone here? No where's daddy? He's never late."

"Unless he wants to make an entrance everyone step away from the threshold please." said Mr. Green he slightly glared at the Professor who was drooling at his hot and sexy wife.

"Well everyone to the parlor help yourselves to some snacks. Everyone here knows the rules. Well Professor Utoneum the kids can eat first and watch tv if they want with the other children. We'll start moving to the dining room once my father gets here."

"No wonder the Professor is gun hole over Ashley Green she's a babe." said Buttercup.

"So are the rest of the nerds including the nerdy married ones. Why?" said Bubbles.

"She's either enchanted them or the guys around here are stupid. But Mr. Green doesn't seem infected he just seems annoyed. However none of the kids are complaining. We need to investigate." said Blossom.

The girls zoom around the house that is way prettier in the inside.

Soon they give up and start eating the mini sloppy joes and other kid friendly foods.

"Honey are we going to start the games? Honey did you try his cell?"

"It keeps going into his voicemail. I hope he's all right. Well okay let's start some games huh Forrest. Let's play charades. Couples against singles. Ready go!"

Despite the girls investigating they were having fun. Soon everyone was ushered into the dining room, it was huge.

"Wow." said the kids.

"Wow." echoed the new members of ION.

"Everyone sit down. Not there. That's my wife's dad's chair. Hopefully he comes soon. He was in charge of the cake."

"Well it's a long dinner. Forrest you handle the kids I'll serve the adults. Okay ,okay." Ashley's lips trembled a little.

Doom, Doom!!! Eternal Doom! Was the sound the doorbell made…

"I'll get it." said the nerds, serval got whacked by wives and girlfriends.

Mr. Green smiled and answered the door.

"Hello everyone I'm sorry I'm late but you wouldn't believe the day I had--"

"Him! Let's get him girls." said Blossom.

Whack! Bam! Splurg!

"Stop, stop, Stop it! This is a no fighting zone ladies. Netural territory. Daddy I'm assuming you have an excuse for not picking up your cell phone."

Him blushes from embarrassment, "My cell died. Heh-heh. Oh dear the bunt cake."

"It's okay. I caught it."

Everyone sighs in relief.

"Wait daddy. Him's your daddy. I'm assuming you get your looks from your mom." said Buttercup.

"We're sorry." said Blossom.

"We didn't know." said Bubbles.

"Boy this feels like the first day of school all over again. If you know how many of my teachers and classmates fainted. Anyway. Come in daddy. I'm glad you're here."

"Happy birthday. You're brothers send their best but their spending the night at Mojos that monkey better not let them eat pounds of sugar like last time! Anyway I'm glad to be here. Oh that's right. Here you go Professor."

"My lincese plate? Uh thanks. My head it hurts."

"That happens a lot. Let me explain that." said Mr. Green.

"So those who are human males it's like when it's mating season. They go insane when you're near but since Him is you're dad he cancels that emotion out and instead inflicts fear. Fascinating. You okay Professor?" said Blossom.

"Yes don't get me wrong Ashley you're beautiful and I'm so sorry Mr. Green I didn't mean to make googly eyes at your wife. My girls is all I need." Professor hugs his girls.

"That's how I feel about my darling daughter. Now I have sons. Of course boys are much more of a handful then my darling daughter. Until puberity hit. You don't know the dangers of that Professor! Anyway let's get to gift opening."

"Wait-wait about my car."

"You left the keys in the car when you were busy trying to plot how to take away my daughter from my favorite son-in-law."

"You're only son-in-law. Oh dear if you need help finding it. Forest is an excellent tracker. We can go look for it after dessert. Wait. Daddy you know who took it don't you."

"I never lie. It was you're daughter's boyfriend and his friends. I'm still mad at them for last time however, boys will be boys. Now then presents, presents. Open mine first!"

And once again the day has been saved by the Powerpuff girls. Well girls even you get an off day. Now fly home fly home.


End file.
